Charoix Week 2017
by AllTheCliches
Summary: A collection of my drabbles and stories for Charoix Week 8/13-8/19. Not sure if I'll manage to do every prompt, but I sure as heck am going to try! Rated T for language in one or two stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: Past**

* * *

"Char! I'm here! Where are you?!" Croix yelled out into an open field.

The lilac-haired prodigy had found a letter telling her to meet the red haired trouble maker in this field at one o' clock.

And unfortunately for Croix, she was incapable of denying the girl, the only student in this school that means anything to her, any request.

"Chariot! I'm serious! Where are you? We have to go to the assembly in an ho-"

Croix was frozen by the sound of a broom flying overhead. By the sudden breeze flowing through her hair.

Her hair that was _supposed_ to be under her hat.

"Gotcha!"

Croix looked up and was met with shining red eyes and a playful smile...

The infamous troublemaker.

Her best friend.

Chariot du Nord, hanging upside down on her broom, Croix's hat in her hands.

"Char! Give that back!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"We're supposed to _open_ the assembly Chariot. _We_ can't be late!"

"If we're opening it, then we can show up whenever we want!" Chariot giggled as she twirled higher up in the air, Croix's hat now placed clumsily on her head. "If you want to be there quickly, you'll need to catch me!"

Croix smirked.

 _So she wants me to catch her?_

Croix pulled her broom out of her bag and straddled it.

 _I hope you know what you're in for Char._

"Tia Freyre!"

* * *

"Was that really necessary Croix?" Chariot whined.

"You said you wanted me to catch you. I only did what you told me to do." Croix answered, her blue sashed hat firmly placed on her head.

"You didn't need to pull my broom from right under me."

"You should've known better than to challenge a broom relay champion."

"I'm a champion too!"

"Only because I wasn't allowed to enter." Croix smiled smugly.

Chariot huffed. "I was just trying to help you feel better."

"Help me feel better?" Croix asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I know you've been feeling stressed about presenting your research in front of the whole school. You've barely gotten any sleep recently worrying about it. I just wanted to help you relax."

Croix laughed.

Of course that's why Chariot pulled her little stunt.

Unlike all the other students, who saw her as some recluse, unapproachable genius, or the professors, who saw her only as the prodigy she, admittedly, kind of was, Chariot saw her for the person she actually was.

The kind of person who could get stressed. The kind of person who could get worried, who doesn't have it together all the time.

The kind that needed to have fun every once in a while.

Everyone else expected her to be this genius.

Chariot expected nothing but for her to be herself.

And Croix loved her for it.

"Thanks Char. I really needed that. It was fun." Croix smiled towards the lively witch walking alongside her.

"No problem Croix! I'll always be there for you." Chariot gave Croix one of her brightest smiles in return.

The bespectacled witch could swear that smile would shine even in the darkest night.

Croix placed her hand on Chariot's head and rustled her hair.

"And I you, ma chérie." Croix teased.

"C-Croix!" Chariot shushed. "Not heeeere."

Croix laughed as the shorter girl's cheeks began to redden.

* * *

As the two witches approached the door to the assembly, Croix nudged Chariot's hand and opened up her palm.

"You ready, Char?" Croix asked.

Chariot looked down at Croix's hands and saw them sweating and shaking.

She then looked at Croix's green eyes.

Her brows were furrowed, and her eyes seemed to lack the clarity and confidence that were usually there.

Chariot quickly grabbed Croix's hand, holding it firmly, hoping to relax the taller witch.

She looked right into Croix's eyes.

Chariot had no doubts that they'd do wonderfully.

"Of course Croix." Chariot said, voice brimming with confidence. "After all, we're in this together right?"

Croix smiled, anxiety fading away, her shaking stopping as she felt the trust and belief radiating from the red haired witch beside her.

"That's right. Together."

If they were together, there was nothing they couldn't do. After all, like Croix had told Chariot, a believing heart is magic.

And there were no students or teachers in this school who could match the belief that both girls had in each other.

* * *

 **So I heard that there was a Charoix week going on? I've always wanted to try my hand at these two, and what better place to start than right now! Please tell me how I'm doing lol.**

 **I really like these two (they're like, just a smidge below Diakko for me), and I want to get better at them.**

 **Also how the heck does tumblr work.**

 **Anyway, these are... intended to be short. Key word _intended_. Let's see how long I keep that up. **

**I'm not sure if I can do something for every day of this week, but I am definitely going to try! (I probably should have prewritten these weeks in advance now that I think about)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Present**

 **I swear Present Charoix is like, angsty Charoix.**

* * *

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" Croix growled as she glared at the piles of data, graphs, and charts that were scattered across her desk.

Scattered all across the floor.

 _"Imagine how it'd look if Akko learned how to fly while her teacher still can't."_

She meant it as a joke. To lighten the somber atmosphere that filled the space between her and Chariot.

But she'd be lying if she said she didn't hope that it would only take so long.

And here she was, five months later. From what Chariot had told her in her last letter, Akko had finally learned to fly.

Of course Croix wasn't angry at her for being able to fly. Never.

After all, after watching Akko fix the mistake that she had unleashed upon the world… she fully and truly understood what exactly Chariot saw in her. Croix wanted nothing but the best for the witch who so much resembled how Chariot was like back in her youth.

No, she was angry at herself. For making the mistake that put everyone in that position.

For being the reason Chariot and Akko had even been in the position that led to the red-haired witch's current inability to fly.

Angry that, even after all this time, she was still not even close to atoning for what she'd done to Chariot.

And as she continued to look at the numbers and words as they filled her laptop screen, her blood boiled as she recognized what they meant.

Five days working sleeplessly.

Two days working without food.

And for what?

Another _fucking_ dead end.

"Damn it!" Croix roared, sweeping the piles of books and papers off her desk before slamming her fist on to it.

"Some genius I am." Croix muttered to herself. "Can't even help the woman I love with a problem _I_ caused."

That's when she heard three knocks on her door.

"Croix?" an angelic voice called out for her behind her door.

"… Is it Friday already?" Croix groaned as she got up.

She looked at the mess of papers that filled her room.

She saw the way she looked in the mirror.

Bags under her eyes, probably from the five all nighters she had just pulled for the sake of absolutely nothing.

Her hair was a mess, her bangs nearly covering her entire face.

Her eyes, broken.

She didn't want Chariot to see her like this. She didn't want her to see her so defeated.

But she needed Chariot right now.

She maneuvered her way through the mess on her floor and hesitantly reached for the door.

Upon opening the door, Croix saw a flash of red jump towards her, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

She felt one arm holding her tightly as it wrapped around her back.

She felt another hand running up and down the back of her head.

She felt herself shaking, her eyes beginning to sting.

When had she started crying?

"Croix! What's wrong?"

God, the concern in Chariot's voice made Croix want to sob even more.

"… Shhhh. It's okay… Just let it out. Let it out." Chariot said, upon realizing Croix could not speak. "Just breathe. Just breathe."

Croix clung to figure in front of her, dug her nails into the figure's thick robes.

After all this time… after everything she's done, Chariot's still here to try to make her feel better. Chariot was still here to make sure she was alright. Chariot's still here trying to keep her grounded in reality, not caught up in her own head.

She knew she didn't even come close to how Chariot still seems to see her.

But she wanted to be.

She knew she didn't deserve everything Chariot was trying to do to help her.

But, _god,_ did she need it.

* * *

"Seriously Croix, how do you live in this?" Chariot muttered, picking up the piles of papers on the floor.

"I'm not sure you can really count what I've done recently as 'living'" Croix jabbed at herself as she curled up on the couch in the middle of her room.

Not that she didn't want to help. She just wasn't allowed to.

Girlfriend's orders.

"Char… you know I can help right?"

" _You_ are going to sit right there and relax Croix." Chariot scolded. "When was the last time you even slept?"

"… five days ago…"

"Five da- Croix!" Chariot yelled, causing Croix to wince.

"I'm sorry…" Croix muttered. "I thought I was onto something…"

Chariot sighed and took the spot next to lilac-haired witch. She wrapped her arm around slumped shoulders and pulled the broken witch closer.

"You can't keep working yourself to death Croix."

"What else am I supposed to do Chariot?" Croix mumbled. "I _have_ to find a way to cure you. This is my fault to begin with."

"Croix… even if that's true… I don't want you doing this to yourself. _No one_ wants this."

"If I don't work at least this hard… I'll never find the cure." Croix whispered.

Chariot looked at Croix, an odd look on her face.

"If that's the case… then I'd prefer you never look a cure." The teacher firmly said.

"What?!" Croix yelled. "H-How can you say that?!" Croix felt almost attacked.

How could Chariot say that, after all the work she'd done?

Chariot tightened her grip on Croix's shoulder.

"I know you're working hard Croix. I understand that, and I appreciate it. But… if you working to death is the only way you'll find a cure, I don't want you doing this."

"Why?!" Croix screamed.

This didn't make any sense. Not after all she's worked for.

"Because! You matter more to me than flying ever could!" Chariot shouted back.

Croix immediately found herself at a loss for words.

She mattered more to Chariot than flying? One of the quintessential parts of being a witch?

After everything?

"… How could y-you…"

"Croix… when was the last time you ate?" Chariot quietly asked, softening her grip on the broken woman's shoulder, running her hand up and down her arm.

"… Two days ago…"

"Well, I guess I'm feeding you now, huh."

* * *

After the comforting… yet humiliating experience of having her junior feed her soup, Croix found herself lying on Chariot's lap, her lilac-hair twirled in between two slender fingers.

"Chariot… I don't get it."

"Hm?"

"After all I've done to you… dream fuel spirit, Wagandea… everything I've done to Akko… how could I still matter so much to you?"

"… Croix, do you remember that time eleven years ago… after I failed another test and caused another explosion… when I was sitting on that bench sad and frustrated?"

"Which time was that?" Croix feigned ignorance. "I remember you failing quite a few tests back in the da- ow!" Croix flinched as Chariot slapped her forehead with two fingers.

"You know the one. When you told me what would eventually become my catchphrase… what became Akko's motto."

"I guess… I don't see how that's relevant though."

"Well, that was when I first realized it. And while the feeling's been muddled and stretched and bent throughout the years… it's never been broken.

… I know, deep down you're still that person from back then. That's why you're pushing yourself so hard for my sake. And I know you deeply regret everything you did. What you did was misguided, and I know you know that now… I still care about you.

I still love you Croix."

"Char-bear…"

Chariot giggled as she heard Croix use that nickname.

"Present!"

Chariot then leaned in to give Croix a soft kiss on her lips.

"Present indeed." Croix joked, making a pathetic attempt to waggle her eyebrows.

"Now, now" Chariot laughed. "Get some sleep."

"But our tests." Croix mumbled as she struggled to get up, remembering the official reason Chariot was here today.

"We can do those later." Chariot said as she held Croix down onto her lap. "Now sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Croix turned towards Chariot before wrapping her arms around the red haired witch's waist.

"You're far too good to me." Croix lazily mumbled, the fatigue from the past five days finally crashing upon her.

Chariot pet Croix's lilac hair.

"Sleep well. I'll see you when you wake up."

* * *

 **Does that count as present? I hope it does... taking place a few days after the finale.**

 **This is the only sads I plan to have this week.**

 **Also I'm not sure who came up with Char-bear, but I hope it's okay that I used it for like, a second.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Future**

* * *

Croix stared up at the leyline stop, a jar containing a purple powder in her hands.

She'd finally done it, probably.

After all this time, she'd finally completed it... potentially.

She could finally return home.

* * *

"C'mon Diana! Say Ahh~~" Akko chuckled, holding out a spoon full of cake in front of her girlfriend.

"M-must I do this Akko?" Diana blushed.

"It is 100% necessary! Now, ahh~~"

Diana swallowed her embarrassment and opened her mouth. Eyes shut.

"A-Ahh"

After a couple of seconds holding that embarrassing position, Diana opened up her eyes to see Akko staring off into the distance.

"Akko!" Diana scolded, causing Akko to jump.

"Woops, sorry Diana."

"I hope you know I am not doing that again." Diana huffed. "Now what is so important that you stopped yourself from feeding me."

"Eh, Diana, did you actually want me t-"

"O-of course not!" Diana denied. "Just... tell me what you saw."

"I-Is that Croix?" Akko pointed behind the blonde witch.

"What?" Diana turned around and saw a lilac haired witch strolling through the field of flowers.

* * *

"Professor Croix!"

Croix heard a voice call out to her. A very familiar voice.

"Akko!"

"Professor Croix, I haven't seen you since that time I flew Professor Ursula over to your lab for science things! What are you doing here?" Akko asked, jumping to catch her former teacher into an embrace.

"I would ask you the same thing… " Croix smirked as she watched the Cavendish heiress casually walk up towards her. "...but I see I've found my answer. Did I interrupt something?"

"Just a picnic, nothing too important."

"She was gonna let me feed her!" Akko announced happily.

"A-Akko! Was that information truly necessary?!"

"You were going to let her feed you?" Croix laughed as she watched Diana turn various shades of red. "Good job kid."

"S-So, what brings you back near Luna Nova?" Diana questioned.

"Wait… if you're back… Professor Croix! Did you finally?"

Croix smiled as she dug something out of her bag.

"I did indeed. It's right here."

Diana's eyes widened. "Is that…?"

"Oh my gosh! Professor Ursula is going to be so happy! I can't wait to tell her."

"Shhh, Akko please don't."

"Eh? Why not?"

"Let's just say I want to make it a surprise… plus I need to make a visit to Headmistress Holbrooke first. So please, could you two keep it a secret?"

Akko and Diana turned towards each other before nodding.

"Thanks, now you two can continue your date." Croix shooed the two witches away. "I'm going to stop by the headmistress's place… though Akko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a little favor?"

* * *

"Ah yes, Croix, welcome back."

"Good afternoon Headmistress. It's good to be back."

"I'm guessing, since you're here, you've finally completed it?"

Croix smiled as she reached into her bag.

"It's right here. At least I think it is."

Miranda stared at the purple powder in awe. There was a certain lustrous quality to it, as if each individual particle was shining.

"This looks quite promising. If it is truly what you say it is, then I must admit I'm even more impressed than I was of your sorcery whatever back then."

Croix chuckled. "Thank you. I'm hoping it is what I say it is as well. Based on the data I've run, this _should_ work… but as you know those afflicted by the Wagandea poison are few and far between. I haven't had the ability to properly test it yet."

"And that's why you're here."

"That is corr-"

"Professor Ursula! You can't go in there yet!"

"Ehh? I have something I must speak to the Headmistress about."

"U-uh Wait!"

"A-Akko! What ar- do not injure yourself or Professor Ursula!"

The two witches inside the office heard a crash from the outside.

"Quite the commotion out there."

"Sounds like Akko's causing quite a bit of mayhem. Chariot and Diana in tow."

Holbrooke chortled. "Quite. Both of them seem to be stuck together with dear little Akko. Not to mention…"

"S-S-Sucy what is- Keep that away from me!"

"Akko, it's for your own good. Sucy says it'll heal you right up."

"And you're believing her Lotte?! … Professor Ursula no! You can't go in there!"

There was a bang on the door.

"… I suppose _that_ is my cue to exit the room." Croix pointed towards the door. "Do you mind if I use the window?"

"Of course not."

"Thank you." Croix pulled out her makeshift broom. "Tia Freyre."

Croix began to float up to the window at the top part of the wall.

"Oh Croix! Before you go."

"Yes headmistress?"

"You have my permission. Feel free to do whatever it is you want, though I get the feeling I already know what it is." Miranda smiled, sharing a knowing look as she pointed towards the door.

"Ah, thank you very much." Croix smiled gratefully.

"Now go, wouldn't want her knowing you're here yet right?"

"I suppose I don't."

* * *

Chariot sighed.

What a day.

Every time she tried to check up on the headmistress, Akko seemed to always be there, causing some accident preventing her from checking up with the headmistress.

She even dragged her friends along too.

Chariot laughed as she thought of all the shenanigans Akko seemed to always get herself into, friends always right behind her. It was so much like what she used to do with Croix back in her school days.

And now here she was, waiting for Akko, who had asked if she could talk about improving her more showy spells.

 _Knock Knock_.

"I guess that's her."

Chariot ran down her steps and grabbed her glasses. She then opened the door to find-

"Huh. Nice tracksuit."

Chariot immediately hid behind her door.

"C-C-C-Croix?! W-what're you doing here?!" Chariot stuttered, the color of her face slowly beginning to match those of her eyes.

"I can't visit my girlfriend now?"

"W-what about Akko? I-Is she not coming here?"

"I don't know. She's probably with Diana." Croix shrugged as she entered the room. "...Why are you hiding behind your door?"

"I-I-if I knew you were coming, I would've worn something nicer!"

"C'mon Char, you know I don't care about your clothes." Croix walked up to the door and began trying to pry the flushing professor off of it. "You're beautiful, no matter what you wear. Even if it's that crummy tracksuit"

"C-Croix!" Chariot yelled, face shining bright red.

Croix laughed. "I kid, it looks really nice on you."

"What're you even doing here?" Chariot huffed, pouting as she crossed her arms.

"You wanna go for a ride?" Croix invited, pointing outside.

* * *

Chariot looked up at the sky, green stars shooting across the wide expanse.

"Can't believe it's been over a year since then" Chariot whispered as she leaned on Croix.

"Neither can I. Though if I had to be honest, it was over a year too long." Croix muttered.

"Croix?"

"… Give me a second, we're landing."

Chariot looked around at the empty field.

"Where is… Is this the field from that one assembly day?"

"That is correct." Croix smiled as she put away her broom.

"So what're we doing here?"

"You remember what I said I would do over a year ago before we parted? Well… here it is, probably." Croix pulled out the bottle for the third time today.

Chariot's eyes sparkled. "Croix. This is amazing."

" _Probably_ amazing." Croix corrected. "I have yet to test it on a person yet."

"I see. And I'm guessing…"

"… I wanted you to be the first person I try this on." Croix admitted.

"Oh, and what would happen to me if this doesn't work?" Chariot teased, having no doubts that whatever Croix had made would be perfect.

"Then you'd have to spend a week with your face looking like a child's arts and crafts project." Croix replied, shaking the purple powder in her hand. "Though, you'd look like that either way, but if it works, at least you'd have a reason."

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Chariot looked up into green eyes. The same green eyes she'd spend every day thinking about.

"Permission." Croix replied, brushing her hand through long red tresses.

Chariot rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Hey, as a scientist, I learn from my mistakes. And I think I've made the mistake of not asking permission far too many times. So, may I?"

Chariot laughed. "Of course."

"Well then, let's hope this works."

Croix unscrewed the top of the jar and proceeded to pour its entire contents onto her girlfriend.

Quickly, the powder began swirling around Chariot, the red haired witch herself glowing in a purplish pink light.

"C-Croix? What's happening?" Chariot nervously asked as she began to float above the ground.

"I believe it's working." Croix chuckled.

After a few moments, Chariot was floated gently back onto the ground.

"So, how do you feel?"

"I'm… not entirely sure." Chariot replied honestly. "How do I look?"

"Like a runner who trained in a glitter factory."

"Croix!" Chariot pouted.

"I stand corrected. A cute runner who trained in a glitter factory." Croix dug out her broom. "Wanna give it a try?"

Chariot looked hesitantly at the broom in front of her.

She had no doubts about Croix's cure but...

It'd been over a year since she flew one… could she really…

"C'mon Chariot, just take it. Trust me, I wouldn't come here unless there was 99.999% chance it would work."

"Yeah? And whats the .001% chance?"

Croix sighed. "That's the chance you don't take this broom. Now come on Char."

Chariot took one more look at the broom before making her decision.

She smiled as she grabbed the broom from Croix's hand.

She straddled it and took a deep breath.

"Tia Freyre!"

The broom bristles shook and Chariot found herself floating above the ground.

She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as she looked at the ever growing distance between her feet and the ground. Her shoulders began to shake.

Chariot gripped tightly on the broom, one, maybe two, tears dripping onto the broom's handle.

"Finally..." Chariot whispered.

"So how does it feel?"

Chariot turned towards Croix and smiled.

"Like a missing part of me has just come back, and now I can finally feel complete again."

Croix turned her eyes downcast.

"I-I'm sorry for being the reason you lost that part of you in the first place…"

Croix then heard a chuckle.

"I mean, the flying _is_ nice, but that isn't what I meant."

"What?"

"After all, now that you found the cure to the Wagandea tree's pollen… you can come back to me right?"

"Wai- What?"

Chariot smiled as she turned the broom towards the lilac haired witch before speeding towards her.

"And I've been waiting _far_ too long."

"What are yo-"

Croix quickly found herself held in the arms of the deceptively strong witch, trapped in a bridal carry as the two flew through the air.

"Ch-Chariot?! What're you doing?" Croix blurted, a blush creeping onto her face.

"Carrying you, what does it look like?"

"Put me down!"

"Nope. You're mine now, and you're staying right here in my arms." Chariot said smiling down at her Croix.

Croix cheeks began to flare, as she crossed her arms and puffed, looking away from the red haired witch.

Then she got an idea.

Croix tugged on Chariot's sleeve.

Chariot looked down at the witch in her arms.

"Yes Croi-"

Chariot's eyes widened as she felt Croix quickly peck her lips.

"Je t'aime Chariot." Croix whispered, cupping the surprised witch's face.

"C-C-Croiix!?"

Croix felt the broom begin to shake and grow unstable. In this moment of confusion, Croix slipped out of Chariot's grip before grabbing onto the broom, effectively taking control of it. She then pulled herself up onto the back of the broom.

"Gotcha." Croix whispered from behind Chariot, who was wrapped in Croix's arms as she reached for the broom.

"C-Croix, that was mean." Chariot pouted.

"Had to take control somehow." Croix laughed. "But I do mean what I said. And now that I know my cure works... I'm never leaving you again."

Despite her embarrassment, Chariot smiled, leaning back into Croix's arms.

"We can be together again." Chariot sighed happily.

The two witches drank this moment in.

They took in the sight of the stars as they drifted through the sky.

Admired the way the full moon cloaked each other in its ethereal light.

Enjoying the breeze flowing through their hair, causing them to dance.

Locks of red hair blew onto Croix's face as they flew, Chariot laughing as Croix sputtered out strands of red hair that landed in her mouth.

As the two approached the school, Chariot relaxed into Croix's arms, and Croix relaxed onto Chariot's shoulder.

Nothing could separate them. Nothing _would_ separate them.

Not anymore.

Now there was only one problem.

"Char?"

"Hm?"

"I, uh, don't exactly have a place to sleep tonight. Mind if I sleep at your place?" Croix asked.

"I'm not sure you'd be very comfortable in my room." Chariot nervously chuckled.

"Why not? Sleeping over... it'd be just like old times."

"I don't even have a bed." Chariot pouted.

Croix blinked.

"… Then I guess we're sharing your couch."

"C-Croix!"

"I'm sure we can find _some_ way to make that arrangement work for us." Croix smirked coyly.

"C-C-C-CROIX!"

* * *

 **Lol. These dorks. Apparently Chariot doesn't have a bed?**

 **6 months to a year from my last chapter counts as future right? I'm just going to say chariot visited croix a lot in the wherever she was for running tests and data about the the poison's effects, and they helped each other heal in that time space.**

 **I'm also really bad at not inserting a bit of Diakko when I can think of an excuse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4: Crossover/AU**

* * *

 _"So, you're going to MIT?"_

 _"Yeah… I just got my acceptance letter last night."_

 _Croix looked up to see bright red eyes staring at her, glimmering in the sunlight._

 _"Croix! That's amazing! Congratulations!"_

 _Croix suddenly found herself lifted off the ground, trapped in the arms of the girl one year her junior._

 _"Th-Than- Char, you're crushing me."_

 _"O-Oh!" Chariot blushed as she slowly put the lilac-haired girl down."Sorry. I'm just so happy for you! You worked really hard to get accepted there."_

 _Croix softly smiled. "Thank you…"_

 _Chariot looked into Croix's green eyes. Those green eyes she could always look to for help whenever she found herself in trouble. Those green eyes that always managed to calm her down when she panicked over something she had accidentally caused._

 _Those green eyes that far too often struggled to hide the stress that builds up after trying so hard for so long._

 _"Croix, is something wrong?" Chariot looked up, taking hold of Croix's hand._

 _"I'm sorry… America is just so far from here… I'm not sure when I'll be able to come back here... if I'll be able to come back here."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"And you know as well as I do that… we can't continue this while I'm there."_

 _"… I know." Chariot squeezed Croix's hand, mood sobered by that tidbit of crushing reality. "We'll keep in touch though right?"_

 _Croix looked up and saw red eyes staring at her._

 _Red eyes that never failed to stand out in a crowd. Red eyes that usually meant trouble, trouble which she never shied away from. Red eyes that usually meant that she was about to be dragged out into some adventure chasing wild rabbits or climbing up some mountain in search of the perfect place to watch the stars._

 _Red eyes that could always see right through her and knew just when she needed support._

 _It's going to really suck not being around this anymore._

 _"O-of course. As much as I can."_

 _The two girls stood there, hand in hand._

 _Minutes, maybe hours rushed by as they stayed in that spot, the soft breeze blowing between them, their shadows extended far towards the east._

 _"Hey Croix…" Chariot was the first to break this silence. "Want to make a promise with me? For the next time we see each other after college?"_

* * *

Green eyes looked down at wooden table, a cup of coffee to the side. A gentle breeze blew past lilac hair as the sounds of idle conversation hit her ear.

It had been ten years since she graduated high school. Ten years since she had to leave behind the person who had meant almost everything to her.

Eight years since she'd lost contact with her.

While a day never went by she didn't think of her, it had been far too long, and she had lost any hope of ever seeing Chariot again. So when she got that email from someone claiming to be her estranged friend, Croix had not hesitated at all to respond back.

And so here she was, outside a café, waiting for Chariot. Who was five minutes late.

Croix chuckled. Some things never change.

"Croix?"

At the call of her name, Croix looked behind her and-

 _Woah_.

The world stopped. Everything faded beyond what stood directly in her sights.

Looking at her were those same red eyes she'd spend hours a day thinking about. Obscured behind an odd pair of glasses, sure, but no less radiant than they were ten years ago. Her fiery red hair, now significantly longer than it was all those years ago, able to hang over her left shoulder, still held all of its beauty and impact.

What _had_ changed was…

Chariot had always looked cute. A beautiful girl by any measure as a teenager.

But _now?_

She was absolutely gorgeous.

She was dressed modestly, wearing a maroon cardigan over a button up white blouse and a pair of black slacks. Despite that, Croix could still see just how much the young girl had grown.

"Chariot." Croix stood out of her chair, almost shocked by how light her voice had sounded.

Almost as suddenly as she had gotten up, she found herself wrapped in a tight embrace.

Followed by an immediate push and several quick apologies.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Chariot quickly sputtered out. "Was that too informal? It's been over ten years, and I missed you… but it's been over ten years and I don't know if that's oka-"

Croix laughed out loud.

Yup, many years may have passed, but this was still Chariot.

"It's fine, it's fine." Croix assured, placing her hand atop the woman's head. "Let's get you a drink, and we can sit down and catch up alright?"

* * *

"So Croix," Chariot sipped her cup of tea, "what've you been up to?"

"You know, nothing much."

"'Nothing much'?! You're the talk of everyone in the technologies field! It's always something about how you found a more efficient way to convert renewable energy or the most efficient way to bring energy to more remote places around the world. That sounds nothing like 'nothing much.'"

"Oh? And how do you know so much about me? I doubt you entered the tech field yourself." Croix grinned, stirring her coffee absentmindedly.

"U-Uh well… you know… I sometimes see articles about you on the internet… just reading the news every day… something every teacher should do." Chariot laughed nervously.

"Oh, so you're a teacher now?" Croix raised a brow.

"That's correct. I teach music to high school students."

"Hm, you always did have a lovely voice," Croix snickered as she saw Chariot's face beginning to redden. "Not to mention you were always wonderful with instruments. But a teacher? I bet some of _our_ old teachers would have a heart attack knowing that now."

"… You wouldn't be wrong." Chariot chuckled. "Some of our teachers still give me weird looks in the faculty lounge. Especially Ms. Finnelan."

"Wait?" Croix laughed aloud. "You're teaching at Luna Nova?!"

"Yep!" Chariot brightly smiled, a sight that warmed Croix's heart.

Croix leaned back in her chair. "Wow... But you a teacher? I always imagined you'd go into something more… _flashy_. A rock group perhaps?"

"A-A rock g-group? C-Croix, how much do you know?!"

"Not sure." Croix shrugged. "Why don't you tell me?"

Chariot huffed. "Well…a couple of years after college, a couple of friends and I tried to start a band… We had some success, got one hit song actually… but it was already falling apart before we finished our first album…"

"Oh… I, I didn't realize…"

"No, it's fine." Chariot assured. "We're all still friends. We just had some very different opinions about how we wanted to go forward. It all worked out for the best though."

"How so?"

"Well, if that never ended, I wouldn't have ever found out how fun it was teaching others the joys of music." Chariot began chuckling. "I even have a student in my class who's apparently the group's self-proclaimed 'biggest fan'."

"No way."

"Yup. She still hasn't realized I was their lead singer though." Chariot giggled audibly. "There's a betting pool in the teacher's lounge on whether she'll find out before the end of the year."

"Seriously?" Croix found herself chuckling alongside the teacher in front of her.

"Uhuh. She's really passionate about music though." Chariot smiled. "I'm probably going to tell her when she's finished with my class, if she hasn't figured it out by then."

"That sounds really great actually." Croix leaned forward, admiring the way just a few strands of red hair rest on Chariot's face. "I'm glad you found a way to spread smiles even now."

"Yeah, it's really nice." Chariot chuckled before trailing off into silence.

As Croix's eyes drifted down Chariot's face, she found herself staring into red orbs. Those same red orbs that often sneaked their way into her day dreams.

Those same red orbs that were… staring right back into her eyes?"

"Chariot, is there something on my face? You're staring."

"Eh.. Eh?!"Chariot blinked before immediately turning a light shade of scarlet. "I was-wasn't… I just, was wondering where your glasses went?"

"Laser eye surgery." Croix shrugged. "Had it a while back… though I see you picked up a pair of glasses yourself."

"Y-yeah well, you know… sometimes grading papers is a strain on my eyes."

"Well, they look good on you." Croix complimented.

"Aw thanks." Chariot giggled.

Another moment of silence. Chariot fidgeted in her seat as Croix tapped nervously on the table.

"So Cha-"  
"Croi-"

"You go first." The teacher offered.

"No, I insist you do Ms. Du Nord." Croix counter-offered.

"No no, I couldn't. After all, you're older than I am. I should let you go first."

"Perhaps, but you're also supposed to respect your elders, and I absolutely think that you should go first."

Chariot sighed. "Fine… uh… Croix… do you uh, have a special someone?"

Croix smiled upon hearing the question.

That question? With that nervous tone of voice? Could only mean one thing.

"I do not. Haven't had one in almost a decade in fact."

Chariot's heart jumped, but she tried to play it cool.

"I-I-Is that s-so?" she failed. "I-I can hardly believe that. Look at you! You look absolutely amazing in that white suit. And I'm sure you're every bit as wonderful as a p-person as you were in high school. How could someone like you still be single?"

Croix snickered. "I've been far too busy with my work to think about romance… and a girl who could manage to pull me away from that hadn't come along yet." Croix looked straight at the nervous teacher. "How about you Ms. du Nord? I'm sure you've had someone special at least once in ten years."

"E-eh, no. Nope." Chariot looked away nervously. "None."

"Really?" Croix laughed. "I can hardly believe that, considering you had that brief stint as a rock star."

"It's true!"

"Is that so…" Croix trailed off, looking around as more and more people left. People who had arrived at the café long after Chariot herself did. "I think we may have overstayed our welcome here Char."

"P-perhaps…" Chariot muttered, trying to hide her disappointment. Something Croix had not failed to pick up.

She stood up and offered a hand to her old friend.

"So … wanna continue this conversation at my house?"

* * *

"Please make yourself at home. I'm just going to change out of this." Croix said as she went into her room.

Chariot took a spot on the couch and took a deep breath.

She felt herself fidget on the spot, palms beginning to sweat, heart rate beginning to quicken.

 _Why am I so nervous? I'm just sitting in Croix's house... Alone with Croix…_

 _…_

 _Oh god I'm sitting in Croix's house, alone with Croix. Do-does she remember… she has to right? Why else would she invite me over…_

Lost in thought, Chariot failed to notice Croix walk back into the living room, jacket and tie removed, leaving her wearing a black button up dress shirt and white pants. She failed to notice Croix sneaking up to the couch, a mischievous grin on her face..

And she failed to notice Croix pounce atop her.

Chariot gasped as she found herself suddenly pinned down on the couch under Croix.

"C-Croix?" Chariot breathed sharply, heart racing as she stared up at Croix's darkened emerald eyes.

"I've missed you, ma cherie."

Chariot blushed upon hearing the term of endearment, directed towards her with such adoration and desire. A feeling of desire she also shared.

"Croix, I missed you too." Chariot breathed out, beginning to wrap her arms behind Croix's waist.

Not a moment after, both of their lips crashed together, need radiating from both of them.

Chariot's hands roamed around Croix's back before finding exactly where they wanted to be, left arm around Croix's neck and the right hand entangled in lilac-hair.

Croix's hands, originally to the side of those red locks of hair, cupped Chariot's cheeks before maneuvering under her back.

Croix nibbled lightly on Chariot's lower lip, causing Chariot to groan, parting her lips. The sound drove Croix wild, and the two began to grow lost exploring one another as they deepened their kiss.

Ten years had been far too long.

Those years apart had only served to strengthen how they felt about each other, and now they were desperate to make up for lost time, the background fading away as they found themselves growing more and more lost in each other.

The only things either of them were aware of were the person together with them and their ever growing need to become closer.

Although, it might have done them some good to be more aware of their surroundings...

"Woah!" Croix gasped as she fell off the couch, back first towards the ground, Chariot in tow.

When they finally got their bearings, both women sat up and started laughing.

Ten years, and even this was still the same.

"Jeez, it's like I can't pay attention to anything when I'm around you Char."

"I know the feeling." Chariot laughed as she rested on Croix's shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad… You remembered our promise."

Croix wrapped her arm around Chariot. "Of course I did. 'If after college, we meet up and neither of us are dating anyone…" Croix began to quote Chariot from over ten years ago.

"We'll pick up right where we left off." Chariot giggled. "Honestly, I think you ruined other people for me. No one ever had a chance."

"I'll have to agree with you there." Croix smiled as she rested her head on Chariot's, admiring her from above.

Then she got a good look through Chariot's glasses, and promptly removed them from her face.

"Croix! What're yo-"

"These aren't even prescription!" Croix laughed. "Do you only wear these for looks?"

"M-Maybe" Chariot stuttered, looking away from her lilac-haired lover.

"Wait…" Croix noticed the redness on the tip of Chariot's ears. "Did you wear these because you missed me? Aww, that's so sweet." Croix teased.

"T-That's not true! I-It helps me look more d-distinguished."

"Pfft please Chariot. You've always been a horrible liar." Croix smirked.

Chariot stewed in her embarrassment, before something caught her eye under the coffee table.

"Croix, is tha- That is!" Chariot reached out for a CD case. "You have a physical copy of my group's full album?! We only made like a hundred of these. And they only sold here!"

"I bought it off of eBay." Croix shrugged.

Chariot laughed. "Why would you even-"

"What can I say? The lead singer's pretty hot." Croix chuckled.

Chariot swiped at Croix's arm, laughing even harder.

"When did my super serious Croix become such a flirt?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Chariot. Some things change over ten years you know."

"Well as far as _I_ can tell, you're still my Croix Meridies. Buut…," Chariot said, sounding immediately more serious, "I hope you can stick around, so I can find out about all the things that actually changed."

Croix smiled.

"You better believe I'm sticking around, Chariot du Nord. I'm not going anywhere anymore, not without you."

* * *

 **Lol, I'm really bad at coming up with AUs, so I kept their lives basically the same, put them in modern life, but took out all semblance of angst.**

 **Also lol Croy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5: Secret Relationship**

* * *

Today had been an ordinary day in the life of one Chariot du Nord.

Classes were their usual struggle... she might have accidentally caused an explosion in potions class… or was it alchemy… it was probably both.

Really, just the usual for the well-known trouble maker Chariot du Nord.

And now here she was, doing something that'd recently been tacked on to her usual daily activities: breaking curfew.

Of course, Chariot had a good reason for doing so. She may have been known for causing trouble, but she never caused it for the sake of causing trouble. There was always a good explanation for anything she did on purpose.

It was the dead of night, and Chariot felt all of her senses heightened.

She could hear the sounds of her very careful footsteps as she sneaked towards the corner of the hall, the distant sound of crows cawing in the distance the only accompaniment she had. She could feel every bump and crack in the wall as she used it for support, leaning ahead for a better view of what lay in her path.

Chariot pulled on the straps of her backpack before silently speeding off towards her destination: the library. Once there, she saw a lone light shining dimly.

She smiled when she found its expected source, and her reason for this late night escapade, Croix Meridies.

Chariot's heart danced as she saw Croix's long lilac-hair hang forward while the witch read from a large tome, probably doing research for her next big project.

She tiptoed forward until she was directly behind the bespectacled witch. She outstretched her arms, prepared to wrap her girlfriend in a surprise hug.

"Eh?!"

Croix suddenly raised her arms upward, wrapped them against the back of Chariot's neck, and pulled her down gently until the shorter witch's chin gently landed atop her lilac haired head.

"Hey Char." Croix lazily smiled.

"Aww, how'd you know I was here?" Chariot whined as she wrapped her arms around Croix.

"Red isn't the most stealthy hair color." Croix chuckled, leaning into Chariot's hold.

Chariot rested her cheek atop Croix's head and sighed happily, feeling soft lilac hair brush against her skin.

"I missed you Croix." Chariot mumbled.

"You just saw me this afternoon." Croix joked.

"I know but I still missed you."

Chariot began placing light kisses atop Croix's head.

Croix snickered as each little kiss sent soft flutters straight to her chest.

"I missed you too Char-"

"Excuse me? Is anyone there?" A voice called out as a figure entered the library. "Oh, Miss Meridies, good evening."

"Good evening Professor Finnelan" Croix politely greeted, waving.

"And Miss du Nord… you aren't causing her any trouble are you?" Anne questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly at the witch seated next to Croix.

"No, none at all." Chariot quickly answered, smiling politely.

"I was just helping Chariot with something she had questions about."

This too had also become something she was accustomed to... this act.

"I see..." Anne eyes Chariot suspiciously one more time before turning towards the exit. "You two had better hurry it up then. It is already past curfew."

"Okay!" Both girls answered back, before both taking a sigh of relief.

"Wow that was close." Chariot laughed. "I didn't even see her on my way here."

"Yeah, it's a good thing we have that act down…" Croix mumbled. "I'm sorry Char."

"About what?" Chariot turned her head in confusion.

"For having to have that act in the first place…"

"It's fine, it's fine. I know you're not comfortable with others knowing yet, and that's perfectly okay. I like being with you, no matter how we do it."

"But-"

"No buts!" Chariot interrupted, running a hand up Croix's arm. "Besides, I like sneaking around sometimes." Chariot slowly crept closer to Croix. "I get to pretend like I'm a spy!"

The bespectacled witch laughed.

"Char, no offense, but you'd make a horrible spy."

Chariot leaned back and gasped excessively. "Ex _cuse_ me?"

"Like I said, red isn't the most stealthy color. And you're about as subtle as fireworks." Croix teased.

"How _dare_ you Croix Meridies?" Chariot clutched her chest, gasping even louder this time. "I am _most_ offended!"

Croix laughed as she watched her girlfriend's theatrics.

"Oh no! I have offended the fair maiden." Croix played along, taking hold of one of Chariot's hands. "How ever can I make it up to you?"

"Well, I know one way you can make it up to me." Chariot chuckled. "A kiss!"

Croix smiled, and gingerly placed a kiss on the back of Chariot's hand, sending tingles up her arm and causing warmth to pool in her cheeks.

"N-not there Croix…" Chariot whined.

Croix looked up and smirked before quickly placing a kiss upon the blushing witch.

"Is that good?" Croix grinned as she watched Chariot's turn a darker shade of red.

Chariot nodded shyly.

"Good." Croix smirked. "Oh, what's in the bag Char?"

Chariot quickly perked up. "That's right! Croix, have you gotten to eat yet?"

"I haven't yet. Why?"

"Well…" Chariot smiled widely as she reached into her bag. "I brought your favorites!"

"Is that…" Croix stared wide-eyed at the two containers of cup ramen in her girlfriend's hands. "Oh my god, I love you Char."

Chariot chuckled. "I love you too, now wait. I need to pour the water in first."

"Hurry!" Croix whined.

Chariot laughed as she heard the desperation in her Croix's voice, the hungry witch watching Chariot slowly pour boiling water into each cup.

For now, this also would be a part of Chariot's daily life. These late night rendezvous with Croix.

Her best friend.

Her girlfriend.

While the situation wasn't exactly perfect… Croix would definitely attest to that… Chariot loved it anyway. She was willing to go to the ends of the earth for Croix, and Croix had proved that she was willing to be dragged by Chariot to the ends of the earth as well.

And until they were both ready, meeting up like this, away from prying eyes, was perfectly fine. Being together with Croix was always the highlight of Chariot's day, and she was not willing to give this up for anything.

So until the time comes, this highlight in the middle of the night will continue being a part of Chariot's daily life.

* * *

 **Eep, this was definitely the one I've had the most trouble writing so far, this was a lot rougher than I thought it'd be.**

 **I hope it was still okay.**

 **... I think the younger these two are, the shorter their chapters are.**

 **Also, lol. Still not over Croy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6: Domestic**

* * *

Croix heard the sound of the front door open, followed by a long drawn out groan.

"Long day at work Char?"

Chariot simply nodded as she dragged herself onto the couch to lay down on Croix's lap.

"Akko causing trouble again?"

"No… well yes she did, but she's never the reason I get tired." Chariot mumbled.

"Why don't you tell me about your day?"

"Well, like you guessed, Akko somehow caused a temporary zombification of 85% of her class."

"I'm guessing the other 15% were… her team and Diana?"

Chariot chuckled. "Yeah, but luckily Diana fixed that, so I didn't have to do anything for it. Akko came to me to practice more spells so she could put together an act soon. She's starting to get really good at it." The tired witch smiled proudly.

"Oh really? Maybe you and her could perform for the school one of these days. I bet she'd like that a lot."

"E-Eh? I couldn't… it's been so long."

"Oh Char, you'd be amazing." Croix absentmindedly moved a strand of red hair behind Chariot's ear. "I'd come and watch it."

"O-oh Croix." Chariot blushed.

"More importantly, I'm shocked to see the energetic Chariot so tired. What happened?"

"I'm not as energetic as I used to be Croix." Chariot pouted.

"Even so, I haven't seen you this tired in a long time."

Chariot sighed and began detailing all of the errands the older professors had her do.

She had to fly into the forest to collect some herb Professor Lukic needed. Professor Finnelan had her fly into town to collect a new shipment of books for classes. How Headmistress Holbrooke made her go into town to pick up something she had bought online.

"You're making me second guess reapplying as a professor." Croix joked.

"You better not. I want you there with me." Chariot pouted.

"They'll just make me do those things instead of you."

"Not true." Chariot leaned in closer to Croix. "… They'll make you do those things with me."

Croix laughed, stroking Chariot's long red hair.

"Anyway Char, you want dinner?"

"It's not going to be cup ramen again is it?" Chariot whined.

"… Anyway Char, you want to cook dinner?" Croix nervously deflected, causing Chariot to laugh.

* * *

After a meal of beef stew and a minor squabble about Croix's cooking ability, or lack thereof, which led to Chariot declaring she would force Croix to learn how to cook over the weekend, the two witches found themselves sitting together on the opposite sides of their couch in comfortable silence.

Croix, eyes focused on her tablet, scrolled through mountains of data that she had gathered over the years of research she had put into the creation of her now infamous, and theoretically obsolete, SSS. While the technology itself found little use, given the abundance of magic now spread throughout the world, Croix figured something in her research on the refinement of wasted energy could be used to further her research on magic communication.

Chariot was reading her lesson plan for the rest of the month, carefully taking note of what dates were important, as well as noting if any student in particular was having any trouble. She also had a separate section of her book to keep track of her mentorship for Akko.

As the two continued to work in silence, Chariot's red eyes began shifting between her books and Croix's shoulder. She slowly began fidgeting in her seat, finding that there was no comfortable resting position for her head from her spot on the couch. Her eyes also were drawn to Croix's free hand off to her side.

The red haired professor bit her lip. Trying not to bring any attention to herself, she slowly... carefully began inching her way towards Croix.

Of course, Croix noticed.

After all, even if Chariot had managed to keep her identity a secret for a year, the movement of her now fiery red hair would always betray any form of subtle, secret actions she tried to do. However, Croix pretended to not notice, knowing that any sudden movements would stop Chariot in her tracks.

So, Croix continued focusing on the tablet resting on her raised leg. However, she positioned her free hand so that her palm was facing upward, inviting company.

Chariot continued her slow approach, until their arms were touching each other. With a sigh, Chariot rested her head on the taller witch's shoulder and placed her hand in the inviting palm to her side, interlocking their fingers together. She smiled and hummed, as her discomfort dissipated, replaced with a soothing warmth.

Croix, finally feeling the brush of Chariot's hair on her shoulder, leaned her head atop her lover's. She placed a soft kiss on the bed of red hair before looking back towards her tablet to continue working on her new thesis.

* * *

After a few hours had passed, Croix felt Chariot begin to slump forward.

Croix chuckled, seeing Chariot's half-lidded eyes struggle to stay open.

"Char, you know you can go to sleep whenever you want to right?"

"Not… unti…l… y..ou" Chariot mumbled.

Croix laughed as Chariot struggled to even speak.

"Come on Char, let's get you to bed." Croix gently shook the figure next to her, in the hopes it will be enough. "Wouldn't want you sleeping on a couch like you have done the last two years."

Chariot sleepily extended both of her arms outward.

"Carry me." The red head witch sleepily pouted, almost eliciting a child like giggle from the older witch.

Croix made a mental note for herself: Whenever Chariot was completely exhausted, she taps into some of the childishness from her high school years.

And it was just about the cutest thing Croix's ever seen.

Croix shook her head.

"Jeez fine. C'mon Char, grab on." Croix bent down, allowing Chariot to grab onto her back.

Chariot lazily smiled as she leaned on Croix's back, her head resting on the lilac haired witch's left shoulder, humming happily.

Croix lay Chariot carefully onto their bed.

"Wouldn't want to break these now." Croix mumbled as she removed Chariot's glasses. "Good night Char." Croix gently kissed Chariot's lips before beginning to leave the room.

However, she was stopped by a tug on her sleeve.

"You're staying."

Croix laughed hearing the child-like tone of voice.

"Char, I've got a lot of work to do."

"You've worked enough today. Now you're staying... in bed... with me." Chariot mumbled before pulling Croix onto the bed.

Croix gasped as she found herself entrapped in between Chariot's toned arms and legs.

Chariot's current persona was so unassuming, Croix always seemed to be surprised at how strong she actually was.

Chariot giggled sleepily as she snuggled into Croix's neck. "I wiiiin."

"Aw jeez." Croix sighed, before painstakingly removing the ring from her left ring finger and placing it on the night stand next to Chariot's, which had been left there in case any accidents occurred in school. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Sleep with me." Chariot tightened her grip on Croix ensuring the witch would be unable to escape.

"Well, if you insist." Croix joked, placing kisses along Chariot's neck.

"Y-you know what I mean!" Chariot blushed, tapping her wife's shoulder.

Croix chuckled, finally giving up on any hope of escape from her wife's hold, allowing herself to find comfort and warmth here in her arms.

"Fine, fine. I'll sleep." Croix placed one more kiss upon Chariot's lips. "Good night Char, love you."

"Love you too Croix" Chariot murmured, before finally drifting off to sleep, a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Short, literally plotless, fluff. Kinda figured something domestic didn't really need a point or anything specific.**

 **I like to think Chariot becomes childlike when she's super tired.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7: Free day/NSFW**

 **Except it's actually free, cause I can't actually do NSFW/smut. I hope that's okay.**

* * *

 _Chariot slowly levitated herself up to the windowpane on the third floor. Carefully, she raised herself just enough so that her bright red eyes could peek through the window into the room._

 _As expected, Croix was still awake, reading a thick textbook, a soft candlelight illuminating her desk. She was wearing her white hoodie and matching sweatpants. A quick glance to the right of the room showed she was also alone, which was just perfect._

 _Chariot brought her hand up and knocked against the window just loud enough to make a noise. She smiled when she saw green eyes turn towards her._

 _Chariot watched as Croix pushed back against her desk and walked towards the window to open it._

 _"Chariot? What're you doing here? It's past one o'clock... You'll never get any taller if you keep skipping out on sleep." Croix chuckled._

 _"I don't wanna hear anything about not sleeping from you!" Chariot whined._

 _Croix shook her head before ruffling Chariot's short red hair._

 _"Fair point. Anyway, question stands. What're you doing here? It's way past curfew."_

 _"I'm taking you out! We're going stargazing." Chariot offered a hand._

 _"Right now?"_

 _"Yup! Right now. I found the perfect field last night, and I wanted to show it to you right away."_

 _Croix turned back to her desk, looking at the dimly lit candle and far too dry textbook. Then she looked back at Chariot, her red eyes glistening in the moonlight and her smile that could outshine any of the lights in Luna Nova._

 _The choice had to be simple to make._

 _She sighed before taking her wand out of her jacket. She waved it, putting out the candle on her desk, ensuring no unseemly accidents happen while she was gone._

 _"So." Croix sent a half smile to the floating witch. "Where are we going?"_

 _"Get on, and you'll see."_

 _Chariot felt her broom dip slightly as Croix hopped onto it. She felt Croix wrap her arms around her waist and lean onto her._

 _Chariot's smile widened as she felt Croix lean so close to her._

 _"Hold on!"_

 _Chariot gripped her broom and sped forward until she was floating just above a small field surrounded by a thick gathering of trees._

 _She gently lowered the both of them to the ground._

 _Croix whistled as she looked up and around._

 _"Yeah, this is a really nice spot. How'd you find it?"_

 _Chariot began laying a mat on the grass._

 _"Oh you know, just running away from Professor Finnelan."_

 _Croix grinned. "And why were you running from her?"_

 _"Not important!" Chariot hurriedly yelled, causing Croix to snort. The sound made Chariot giggle._

 _As soon as the mat lay flat, Chariot sat in the middle of it and pat the spot to her right. "C'mere."_

 _Croix smiled as she walked towards the spot offered to her. As soon as she sat on her spot, Chariot placed her hand on the taller witch's shoulder, gently laying her on the mat. Chariot then inched closer and snuggled into Croix's side._

 _"Cold?" Croix tilted her head to her left towards Chariot._

 _"Not real-LY!" Chariot's voice jumped as she suddenly felt Croix's arm drape across her shoulder._

 _"Better?" Croix asked, amusement clearly laced through her voice._

 _Face burning hot, Chariot found her voice caught in her throat, so she simply nodded._

 _"Good." Croix then turned her attention up at the sky, Chariot following suit._

 _Chariot loved the starry sky. The way each and every single one of the millions of tiny specks lit up and adorned the endless dark expanse of the night always inspired awe inside her believing heart._

 _If she could find a way to capture just a fraction of that wonder in her magic, she knew she'd be able to make the entire world smile._

 _For now though, only one person mattered._

 _"Hey Char, want to hear a story about the constellations?" Croix whispered._

 _"Okay." Chariot grinned as she nuzzled even closer into Croix's side as the lilac-haired witch wrapped her outstretched arm around the tiny witch's shoulder._

 _Croix pointed straight up._

 _"Now those stars connect to form…"_

* * *

"Professor Croix! C'mon C'mon!"

"Akko wait! You're- ow- You're pulling my arm off!"

Croix was enjoying a nice relaxing afternoon fiddling with her next roomba unit when Akko suddenly burst through her door and quickly dragged her away.

"Akko, where are we even going?!"

"We're here!"

Croix was doubled over, struggling to catch her breath after being forced to sprint halfway across campus.

"A-Akko," Croix panted, "What was so important that you had to-"

"Professor Ursula's sleeping."

Croix blinked.

"Chariot's asleep?"

"Yep."

"… And you're telling me this because…?"

"Well, I had practice with her after classes, but when I went to see her she was… well… let me show you."

Akko gently opened the door, revealing Chariot's long red hair hanging just off the desk as her head lay on her arms.

"I was thinking about waking her up, but she looked so peaceful sleeping… I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought I should tell her wife that she was here and not wherever she would've been."

Croix looked over at her wife's sleeping form, her back gently rising and falling to the tune of her barely audible breaths.

"I see. Thanks for telling me Akko."

"No prob! If Professor Ursula wakes up, tell her I'm studying with Diana!" Akko sped off towards the student dorms.

"Wa-Wait Akko! Is that why yo- and she's gone." Croix sighed. She turned towards her sleeping wife before quietly walking towards her. "Oh Char, Char. What're you doing sleeping in school?"

Croix leaned forward and looked at her wife's face.

True to Akko's word, it was certainly peaceful. There was absolutely no tension in the red-haired professor's face. Her wife's bangs hung ever so slightly out of place, almost covering one eye. There also appeared to be a tiny trail of drool falling from the side of her mouth.

Croix removed her black cloak off her shoulders and gently draped it over Chariot's. She then made sure there was nothing on her wife's desk that might fall over, break, or otherwise wake the witch up.

Upon making sure everything was okay, Croix smiled before turning towards the door.

"Ursa… major…" Chariot mumbled. "Wha...t's that one... called Croix?"

At the call of her name, Croix quickly turned back towards her wife. Her wife who was clearly still sleeping.

Croix chuckled.

"Talking in your sleep now? You must really be really tired."

Croix walked up to the door and looked outside of it, checking for anyone who might be coming over.

When she was sure no one else would be coming, she slowly closed the door and locked it. She then took a peek at her phone's clock.

"Well, we've got time…"

Croix quietly grabbed a chair and moved in front of the professor's desk. She slowly interlaced her hand with one of Chariot's, making sure it was done gently enough to not wake up the clearly exhausted professor.

"Now, tell me a story Chariot." Croix smirked.

* * *

"Togeth..er again…"

Croix smiled warmly, remembering the day she finally came back to Luna Nova, a cure in hand. The day she and her love were finally, truly reunited.

…

"Akko noooo, not the cake."

Croix nearly laughed aloud, recalling the one time everyone celebrated the bombastic witch's birthday, leading to what was the biggest mess she'd seen in Luna Nova since the faeries went on strike.

…

" _Mmm_ , _Croix_ …"

Croix's heart nearly jumped out of her chest and blood rushed to her face upon hearing the sultry moan slip past her wife's perfect lips.

"S-seriously Char?" Croix muttered to herself, as she fanned her face, trying to cool herself off.

…

After a couple of hours, Croix looked outside the window and saw the sun was beginning to set.

"Well, I better wake her up no-"

"I do… je t'aime Cro…ix."

Croix felt the grip on her hand tighten just the slightest bit. Her wife's final mumble brought back all sorts of flutters in her stomach and heart.

The lilac haired witch fought back a grin as she felt heat pour into her cheeks, a far different reason than before. After all, here her wife was, happily dreaming about their wedding day.

Croix would never forget how amazing Chariot looked in that long white wedding gown that hung just off her shoulders.

They had gotten into an argument about who would wear what, almost resulting in both of them wearing a dress. Thanks to Akko though, Chariot finally conceded in letting her wear a suit while the red-haired witch would wear the bridal gown.

It was a decision Croix would never regret.

And judging from the shy glances she remembered Chariot giving her all throughout evening… Chariot's perpetually blushing face, she probably never regretted it either.

Croix wished she could just reminisce about that night for longer… but it was going to get late soon. The two of them really needed to get back home before it got dark.

Besides, they could just reminisce about it together later tonight.

"Char, wake up." Croix gently shook her wife. "Come on Char."

Chariot groaned softly as she blinked her eyes repeatedly.

"A-Akko?"

"Akko left to study with Diana… though I'm not exactly sure how much studying they actually wound up doing." Croix snickered. "Good evening Chariot."

"Evenin' Croix." Chariot lazily smiled as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. She then noticed a cloak on her. "What's this?"

"My cloak. I thought you might get cold, so I put that on you to keep you warm."

"Aw, thank you." Chariot sent a brighter smile her wife's way. "What time is it?"

"About seven. You okay to go?"

"I'm... perfectly fine." Chariot softly said before stretching outward with her free hand as she broke into a loud yawn.

"Good nap?"

"Definitely."

Croix chuckled as she stood up, her wife's hand still interlaced with her's. Chariot followed alongside her as they walked through the halls.

"I had the most wonderful dream."

"I know." Croix began to laugh. When Chariot looked at her in confusion, Croix clarified. "You were talking in your sleep."

Chariot felt a flush immediately spread into her face, up her ears, and down her neck.

"W-What?!"

"Yup. You must've been really tired. I haven't heard you talk in your sleep since we were students."

"I-Is that so?"

"Yeah... Actually, you were having a _lot_ of dreams. It was kind of nice walking down memory lane… without all the, you know, rough patches in between."

Chariot chuckled, leaning into her wife's arm.

"Maybe, but it's the rough patches that got us where we are now. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Croix smiled, leaning on her wife's head.

"You did have some… rather interesting dreams though."

Chariot's grip on Croix's hand tightened as her flush returned full force.

"W-What exactly did you hear?"

"… Hm… you know, I can't say." Croix smirked coyly. "The students might be listening."

"W-What?!"

"Though if I _had_ to say something… your dream went a little bit like…" Croix cleared her throat before moaning quietly into Chariot's ear, " _Mmm, Croix_."

The embarrassed look on her wife's face caused Croix to burst into laughter.

"Croix!" The hammering in her chest failed to distract Chariot from the absolute searing heat she felt on her face.

"Also, you've got drool on your mouth."

With her free hand, Chariot hurriedly wiped her mouth.

With a huff and a pout, Chariot turned away from the laughing witch, refusing to look up at her.

"Aw c'mon Char, don't be like that. Please look over here?" When the cooing failed to work, Croix sighed. "Fine I'll stop teasing. Is that better?"

Chariot turned back to her wife and smiled. "Yes."

"Good." Croix muttered before pressing a kiss on her wife's lips. "You _were_ really cute while you were sleeping though."

"I-I-I C-Croix!"

The aforementioned witch snorted before placing another light kiss atop her wife's head.

"Je t'aime Chariot." Croix said gently, squeezing her wife's hands softly, hoping to coax the embarrassed witch into relaxing.

Chariot looked back to the ground, her face still red hot as her heart skipped and fluttered.

She took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves.

"Je t'aime Croix" Chariot whispered, just loud enough for Croix to hear.

* * *

 **Since I literally can't write smut and honestly feel like I'd be awkward writing it to begin with, I decided to go 7/7 on fluff (Probably. Did day 2 count as fluff? I think it did, Angst then fluff works). I hope that's alright.**

 **I was half tempted to just self insert some lines from the previous chapters into Chariot's dreams, buuuut, lol. Oh well, really, this was a lot of fun.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone had a happy Charoix week! I had a blast writing for it, and** **I hope everyone who read these little one shots had a good time. Feel free to tell me how I did.**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
